


The Closer to God

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S1E3 "Hide and Seek", Rodney has an interesting night after receiving the Ancient gene therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  Written for SGA Saturday Week #29 prompt: Babel.  This story just grabbed me this morning, and I may indeed continue it later on (though from that point on, it'll become AU in the SGA timeline).

The night Rodney receives the gene therapy (or as he would describe it, the night Carson decided to _experiment_ on him), he finds it hard to sleep.  Between the thousands of new possibilities that stood in front of him, both professional (Atlantis herself) and personal (the surprisingly snarky Major Sheppard, who - if Rodney wasn't mistaken - had been flirting with him since Antarctica), Rodney's mind was abuzz.  And it didn't help that there was a new undercurrent of electricity flowing through him, as if his new gene therapy was flipping switches within his DNA, adding an additional layer of buzz to his already busy mind.  
   
Rodney turns to his left side, then to his right, seeking the cool underside of his pillow as comfort.  He looks at his watch on the bedside table and sighs, desperately wanting sleep.  As he puts the watch back, he notices a subtle light from the other side of the bed and turns.  His entire body flinches as he sees a glowing Ancient-y type woman (if the hologram program Carson had found upon entering Atlantis was any indication) standing next to his bed, watching him.  
   
" _Who are you_?" Rodney asks indignantly as the woman stands in front of him, light shimmering ever so slightly.  
   
The woman gives Rodney a gentle smile.  "I am what you would refer to as an Ancient, Doctor McKay.  My name is Melorra."  
   
Rodney nods at first, then asks, "Wait.  How do you know my name?"  
   
"I know everything about you, Doctor McKay, though I am curious.  You did not register when you came through the Stargate like Major Sheppard did.  Why is that?"  
   
Looking down at his arm where he received the injection, Rodney mutters, "The gene therapy... It must have worked."  At Melorra's curious look, he says, "Carson created a gene therapy for those of us on the expedition that didn't have the gene."  
   
Melorra's face turned to one holding great concern.  "I understand.  But you must keep this fact known only to your people, Doctor McKay.  There are others here in Pegasus that you will soon meet.  Others that, with the gene, could cause Atlantis _great_ peril."  
   
Rodney nods almost automatically.  "I have so many questions..." he says.  
   
"There will be much time for questions, Doctor," Melorra assures him.  "Is there anything pressing that I can help you with?"  
   
Searching his mind, Rodney suddenly comes up with everything and nothing at once, a thousand questions all battling for a pathway to his vocal cords.  "Why does Atlantis have all the spires?" he asks.  "And why put the control room near the very top of the highest one?  It doesn't seem safe."  He's not sure why he asks the question, but it's as good as any to start.  
   
"You understand that my people's ultimate goal was ascension, yes?" Melorra asks.  Rodney nods as he gathers other questions, not noticing when he drops the sheet he's pulled to his chest and Melorra looking away demurely.  "In a way, each higher tip of the spire was a way to get closer to our goal."  At Rodney's curious look, she adds, "Figuratively, of course."  
   
"So the higher you go, the closer to-" Rodney starts to ask.  
   
"What you would call 'god', Doctor McKay," Melorra acknowledges.  "Not unlike Earth's history of the Tower of Babel."  
   
"But... That's just a myth," Rodney says.  
   
"Is it?" Melorra says, eyes crinkling up in a smile.  "And you know this, how?" she asks him.  
   
Rodney shakes his head uncertainly.  
   
Melorra looks at Rodney and says, "There is much for you to learn, Doctor McKay.  And there is much that we can teach you, though you must be open to the possibility.  Can you do that?"  
   
Understanding the gravity of her question, Rodney gives her a questioning look.  "Umm, yeah?" he responds, though his voice cannot hide the fact he still holds doubt.  
   
"When you are ready," Melorra says, "we will come back for you."  The light around Melorra starts to shimmer, and she starts to fade from his room.  
   
"Wait!" Rodney calls.  "I have more questions-"  
   
Rodney startles awake, instantly sitting upright and looking toward the spot where Melorra had stood.  Panting heavily and with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he looks around, trying to understand what just happened.  Was it a dream?  Or had the Ancients really contacted him?  
   
He fumbles out of his bed to his desk, putting his radio in his ear.  "McKay to Sheppard," he barks.  When there's no answer, he keys the radio again, calling the Major a second time.  
   
"What is it, Rodney?" a very sleepy-sounding Sheppard responds.  "This better be good," he says.  "I was having the coolest dream."  
   
Rodney smirks at the thought of whatever Sheppard may be dreaming about, though he's suddenly gripped by a chill.  "Dream?" he asks.  
   
"Yeah," Sheppard says through a yawn.  "I was talking to this Ancient woman named-"  
   
"Melorra?" Rodney asks.  
   
"-Melorra, and... Wait.  Did you say 'Melorra', Rodney?" John asks, voice suddenly sounding wide awake.  
   
"Oh shit," Rodney mutters.  "I'll be at your quarters in five minutes, Major."   
   
Rodney runs out of his room, not caring that he's running the halls of Atlantis in a tee shirt and boxers.  This seemed too important to wait.  
    



End file.
